Al
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Harry and Ginny's youngest boy has remarkable magical powers. I am not JKR and I make no money from fan-fiction. march 31st 2009, i have just re-read this piece of drivel i wrote. I am not happy with it so I have deleted from chap.2 on.
1. Chapter 1

Al sat quietly listening to the bustle in the house. Little Lily was coming to Hogwarts with James and himself this year and mum was trying to find all the things that had been bought for her.

Al's trunk sat packed and ready, only the book he was reading not in there. James, of course, would wait until the last possible moment before packing. Tomorrow he would be throwing things in his trunk while they all waited in the car for him. Owls would spend the next week delivering all he had forgot.

Checking his watch and surprised at the time Al leapt from the window seat and headed down stairs. "Mum I've got to get to work! See you after!" He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in to the fire. "Weasleys, Diagon Alley."

Al popped out of the fire in the break room, grabbed his magenta robes and hurried to the front of the store.

Mallory, the manager smiled as she unlocked the front door. "Last day for shopping before school starts I bet we are swamped! Rose is in the basement getting some more never-ending ink quills could you go help her?"

ASPASP

Al had found his cousin trying to carry up an arm full of quills and had taken half. The store erupted after that. He had made so many trips up and down the stairs that day he was certain he could make the trip in his sleep.

He had managed to grab a sandwich that Aunt Hannah had thoughtfully sent over for lunch. Now they were done re-stocking and he was hanging up his robe, the last time he would wear it until Christmas.

Mallory had their pay-stubs waiting, having just added in that day's work. She handed him his, smiling. "I sure will miss you guys! You and Rose work so well together! No nonsense either! I feel so sorry for your gram having to put up with Freddy and James!" Freddy, George's son and James worked at the Hogsmede store.

In fact when the Potter and Weasley children turned 11 they worked at most of the stores in the summer and over school holidays. Roxanne, George and Angie's daughter, and Louis, Bill and Fleur's son, had spent the summer in France, working the Paris store.

Tonight all the family would gather at Teddy and Victories' farm for one last dinner before the children headed to Hogwarts the next day. This year there would be no Potter or Weasley left behind, Lily and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's boy, are the last to go. Although, with Teddy and Victoire being married, there should be new little ones soon.

ASPASP

Rose, Louis and Al had found a spot in an oak tree where they could catch up on what had happened while they had been apart. Dinner had be so good that they were full to the bursting and feeling sluggish. Finding a spot that would make a prank hard for Freddy or James to pull was imperative.

They had been best friends practically since birth. They all shared the same birthday and often knew what the other was thinking, without saying a word. Their cousins Lucy, Uncle Percy's daughter, and Roxanne shared their birthday too but did not share the bond the three of them had.

Scorpios Malfoy was their collective best mate, the four of them were inseparable at school. Louis being in France had broken up the team this summer. They were looking forward to being back together this school year.

Rose poked her head up to look for James and Freddy, she could see them following Uncle George toward where he and her dad would be setting up the fireworks. "We're safe! That should keep them occupied for a while! Al did you get a chance to talk with Lily about the junk James has been feeding her?" (James and Freddy had been feeding Lily and Hugo the same load of rubbish they had fed them two years before.

"Yeah she didn't believe most of it, but I had a hard time convincing her that the squid does not throw you in the lake."

Louis laughed, "Remember how they had us convinced that the ghosts could take over your body? At least Uncle Charlie will be there this year, they can't get away with much with him!"

ASPASP

The next day at the station they met up with Scorpios, made sure Lily and Hugo got to the same compartment as they did and were tickled to be the ones telling the new kids the secrets of their family's involvement in the war.

Lily's eyes shone with pride as she realized her mum and dad were heroes.

The sorting found both of the little ones sorted in to Gryffindor. That night as Louis, Scorpios and Al settled in to their room Al had to smile, another year!


	2. Chapter 2

The Weasley and Potter children were amazingly talented.

Bill and Fleur Weasley had three.

Victoire had an innate ability to grow anything, an astute business sense and a strong protective streak.

Dominique was an outstanding quidditch player and dead even with her older sister in the business acumen.

Louis, now he was their baby and only boy. From the moment her was born he looked in to your soul, not just your eyes. A miniature Arthur Weasley in looks. Deeply loved his books, quiet, observing, fiercely loyal, champion and protector.

Percy and Audrey Weasley had two.

Molly, their oldest, was sharp as a tack, quick of wit and had the recall of a muggle computer.

Her sister, Lucy a bit of a rebel, headstrong, quick to anger and equally quick to beg forgiveness. Her's is the gift of really listening and leaving the teller with a sense of peace after the conversation.

George and Angelina Weasley had two also.

Fred, their oldest, was by far as big of a prankster as his father and the uncle he was named after ever thought of being. An outstanding beater and as good with magical creatures as his Uncle Charlie.

Roxanne, bubbly and bright, just as good at quidditch as her folks had been. From the time she could sit at the lab table a co-creator, with her dad, of many a fine WWW product.

Following the tradition, Ron and Hermione Granger had two.

Rose, their oldest, combined what was best of both of her parents. Easily the brightest witch of her age, by 5 only losing at wizards chess to her dad and by 12 giving him a run for his money. A very talented quidditch player, mother hen of the younger cousins. Brave, loyal and the first to jump in to the fight.

Hugo, brilliant, muggle-mad as his grandfather Arthur. Quiet, but brave. Slow to anger and quick to defend.

Ginny, the youngest and her husband Harry Potter had three.

James, brilliant, but lazy in his studies. Joker, but protector too. Freddie's partner in pranks and quidditch.

Al, unmatched magically except by his father and possibly even more powerful. Studious, loyal and tilting at windmills, like his Aunt Hermione, from a young age.

Lilly, their baby. Fierce and warm, hyper and calm. A whirlwind of contradictions. Uniquely talented in healing, photographic mind.

Then there was Teddy Lupin, a Weasley-Potter in all but name. Harry's godson, the first to go to Hogwarts of the 'younger generation'. Metamorphas and the love of Victoire Weasley's life.

By the time Lilly and Hugo hit Hogwarts Teddy and Victoire had graduated and started their lives.

But the rest of the cousins were there. If you were around the cousins long enough you realized a few things; 1. None of them used all of their magical power. 2. Communication was silent and often. 3. None seemed to revel in their parent's notoriety.

This is the atmosphere we find as we catch a glimpse of the group of cousins in an unused classroom. With them we find Scorpios Malfoy, Gryffindor and best friend of Al Potter.

Scattered about are textbooks and candy wrappers. Groups sit together by grade and scratching of quills on paper is all you hear.

Suddenly, as if connected by invisible marionette strings, the quills are laid down and the books gathered. Efficiently and quickly bags are packed and as one they head toward the great hall.

If you would be sitting at the head table, as is Neville Longbottom, known, outside of school by this lot as Uncle Neville and here as the head, you might of smiled, as he does, at the parade of various shades of red hair, punctuated with one black and one snow white mane.

Splitting off to their house tables, they scatter amongst their friends.

Looking up during the meal you might notice glances and smiles that seem to speak volumes, darting among the cousins.

If you were to observe them as they continued their school years and on you would find Freddy, James, Roxanne, Dom, Rose and Al fulfilling their quidditch promise and on to professional teams, just a first adventure in their lives.

All grow to be interesting people but we are getting ahead of the story. For now let's see how Al and those he loved were shaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Al was walking slowly by the lake. Newts were over, his trunk was packed. What an amazing ride this had been. Who would have thought that a Potter and a Malfoy would be best friends and that this summer the tow of them would backpack across Europe for a month. It was one last fling. By July their Newts would be in and Scorp would know if he qualified for auror training. July 6th Al had a try-out with the Cannons, if he made the team it would be straight in to training camp.

This was to be their current seeker's last season. The plan was for the new recruit to be ready by next year. It was fine with Al; it gave him a chance to get started on what he thought of as his real work.

Oxford had accepted him in to the magical law accelerated program. It helped that every free minute he had last summer her had tutored with Aunt Hermione.

She and her muggle equivalent had a plan to slowly train magical and muggle students in both sides of the law.

It was part of the greater plan that Kingsley had set in motion. His dad's office and the muggle MI5 routinely worked together.

Scientific and medical co-operation was going ahead, on a need to know basis.

Now it was time that both sides begin laying the foundation for their eventual integration.

No one expected it to be soon, in fact aunt Hermione doubted it would be in her lifetime. But Al and the others would be those building blocks.

He had debated heavily if taking a couple of years to play quidditch was wise with so much to do. Uncle Charlie of all people had set his mind at ease.

Charlie could have played professionally, but opted to head to Romania to study dragons. He confided to Al his regret was that he had not figured out until later he could have first played and that the dragons would have still been there.

Louis was being courted by both the magical mysteries department and the aurors. Al new there was no doubt, given the right newt scores which he would choose.

Rose was a shoe in to ace her Harpies try-out. They were hurting for a good keeper. She had a tryout next Monday. If she made it she would start training immediately.

Al felt they were all on the brink. Tonight when he packed away his school robes he would be packing away his childhood. It was a bittersweet place to be.

Al felt the tingle that meant his sister and cousins were looking for him. With one last toss of a pebble across the smooth surface of the lake he turned and headed towards the school.

ASPASP

It had been a rockin' month. The first week Scorp, Louis and he had hung out in Paris, and then they had headed to Germany and ended up in Italy.

When they got back it was to find they had all aced their newts. Louis and Scorp were already in training. Rose had of course made it on to the Harpies.

Now here he was quidditch gear on, broom in hand, standing at the mouth of Cannon stadium. He could see James and Freddie flying warm up laps, knocking a bludger back and forth.

When his group was called he took a deep breath and kicked off in to the bright august sky.

ASPASP

A year later a toner, more muscular Al stood on the same spot, waiting to be announced as the starting seeker. He had earned the respect of the team. And he had earned the nickname bookworm. His was the only locker that had an equal amount of law tomes sharing space with equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

The stadium at Chudley was rocking. The sound was so loud that the walls of the locker room felt as though they were vibrating.

The stadium was located in the middle of a national park, as with most magical places, the wards prevented muggles from wandering near. The noise was suppressed, but what could be heard had given rise to a local legend among the muggles.

Superstition helped keep the curious away. Curious muggles that is, the wild Red Deer however were drawn to the noise and often, during lulls in practice, Al would see herds in the surrounding clearings.

Today was a beautiful early winter day. As the home team kicked off they rose through crisp golden sunlight. Today's game had been hyped by the press. This was the first time all the cousins would be playing as professionals against each other.

ASPASP

Damn! Dom was good! Of course he had always known that, what with playing her all his life, but the extra years as a professional seeker certainly had him beat.

She had blocked his every attempt at the snitch, barely missed it twice herself.

If all the cousins had not made that unbreakable vow, not to cheat during matches, he would swear she was reading his mind!

They had both lost sight of the snitch and had risen above the action at opposite ends of the stadium. The game was in it's 4th hour.

Rose and the Cannon's keeper were shutting out most of the goals. Rose looked to be in her element.

Fred and James were beginning to look a bit tired. Al knew they both would need an hour with their beater arms in ice tonight. The three of them shared a flat in Plymouth. It was near enough to the stadium but a big enough cities to afford anonymity.

His mom was calling the game, along with Lee Jordon for the cableless. He was even with their booth and risked a cheeky kiss her way. Apparently the stadium cameras had caught it as a roar of laughter rose from the crowd. That would cost him push-ups with coach tomorrow!

Then he spotted the snitch, it was hovering near the ground, just under the goals Rose was defending.

Dom had not seen it yet, but was right over it. Al took off toward the right, in an attempt to draw her away. As soon as she had committed to that direction he braked sharply and reversed. It caught her by surprise. It took her long enough to spot the direction he was really heading and the snitch, which was not shooting toward the sky.

They were head to head, Dom's lighter, more streamlined body giving her the speed to catch up with him. Both of their outstretched hands were with-in centimeters of catching the snitch. It looked as if Dom would beat him to the shining gold ball. They were so close that their legs were touching. It looked bad, and then Al did something so spontaneous that it caught Dom by surprise and allowed just enough for him to snare the snitch.

ASPASP

A party was going on in the boys flat. James and Fred were sitting on either side of a ice tub, arms immersed, butterbear in their free hands. Al stopped by to pull a muggle Pepsi from the ice and toss a crisp in to each of their mouths.

"Thanks bro! I bet Dom's madder than a wet hen! I can't believe they did not fine you to kingdom come for that move!" James opined as he took a swig from his butter beer.

Al laughed as he added the Pepsi and a splash of firewhisky to a glass.

Freddie tossed his empty in to the can next to the sofa. "If I were you I'd watch out for her and your mum Sunday!" (There was the monthly family dinner at Vic and Teddy's)

Another wave of friends and supporters arrived and among them was their Uncle Ron; he tossed Al the Daily Prophet's sport section. Sharing the whole page, under the heading 'Kissing bandit' was two pictures of Al. One was of the kiss he had blown to his mum and the other had captured the look of utter surprise on Dom's face when he had kissed her on the cheek while he caught the snitch.

ASPASP

By Sunday it was a media circus. Al had been hounded at practice and at Oxford. Harry had handed over his invisibility cloak to give him a chance to get around. Witch weakly was doing a full spread on the rakish, handsome young seeker. A term Fred had cut out of the paper and pasted to Al's locker.

Coach had come down hard on him. His shoulders and back were feeling the extra push-ups.

Al was running late to the dinner, he had lost track of time with his head buried on a law book. As he entered the barn a chorus of kissy sounds greeted him.

He had come prepared though. First he found his mum, roses and a box of her favorite chocolates in hand. Then he found Dom, a little fearfully, with his hand on his wand in his jacket pocket he approached cautiously with a gaily wrapped package extended. As she took it she shot him a warning glance, but all thoughts of bats went out of her head when she pulled a beautiful emerald green cashmere wrap out of the package.

.


	5. Chapter 5

How does one prepare to sit law finals and play for England in the world Quidditch cup? Dom had retired and Al had easily gotten the position that had been hers since the first cup after she turned professional.

Rose was the keeper, Freddie and James the beaters. James was a bit worried about his baby bro. He was going full speed every day. It had become routine for Freddie or James to have to put Al to bed. He would so often fall asleep on the couch, law book in hand.

James knew how worn he was because Al's careful control of his magic was slipping. His renowned even temper was frayed and twice now he had over-reacted. This afternoon had been the worst. The harpies coach had been made the national coach and seemed to have some sort of problem with the Cannon players.

Al had yawned during her post practice briefing and she had gone smooth off, reaming him a new one. Fred, James and Rose were the first to notice the change in Al; he seemed to be glowing red. As the coach proceeded to question everything from his parentage to his dedication to the game he also began to slightly lift from the bench he had slumped on.

Rose was the first to try to intervene, trying to impress on the coach how full Al's plate was. Fred and James had moved to either side of Al, hoping to distract and calm him down.

The coach had rounded on Rose and called her a less than flattering name and accused her and Al of an act that was disgusting and illegal in most countries.

It was as if time slowed at that moment. Rose's hand balled in to a fist, Al stood, his feet inches off the ground, Fred dove for Rose to keep her from planting her fist in the coach's face and James disapperated with his brother.

They were currently at the burrow. It was the only place they could think of that had enough safeguards to keep reports away. Hermione was attempting to fix Rose's broken hand and Fred's broken jaw, (never step between a mad Weasley woman and her intended target), Harry and James were sitting close to Al, arms over his shoulders, quietly talking to him. Ginny and Ron were at the practice field attempting to do damage control. Louis and Scorpios were with Uncle Percy, who was walking a fine line as MOM trying to resolve the problem.

It seems that after Al and James disappeared and Rose knocked Freddie cold, the entire England team quit.

It took a few days for the issue to be resolved. George quietly withdrew his company's support of the team, the fan's rose in outrage at the coach, Fleur held a spectacular press conference withdrawing her company, Vela made, support of the Harpies, Dom rushed back to England from France and with Ginny and quite a few other Harpy vets held a news conference expressing their concern over the comments the coach had made.

What was the worst part was that one of the trainers had sold his memories of the whole scene, via a pensive, to Lee's cut=rate competition and the coach's comments were played over and over again.

George finally took the entire team and most of the family to the island. Hermione, Percy and Harry were stuck in England, dealing with the mess.

Three days of 24 hour rest, sun and good food saw Al, Rose and the team in a much better frame of mind. When they heard that the coach was receiving death threats they all returned to London and called a press conference.

It took a lot of talking but Al managed to convince the coach to attend. He stood and, in no uncertain terms, laid it all to rest.

A week later the coach and the team were back at practice, the sponsorships were returned, and the trainer was looking for another job.


	6. Chapter 6

Al sat silently looking over the balcony. In the early evening light the city of Paris was glittering. The past year had been hard, hell the past 6 had been.

The press broha-ha had been overwhelming when he, Freddie and James had announced their retirement from quidditch.

They had brought the Cannons to the championships every year the three of them had played, won a fair number of those years and won the quidditch world cup twice for England.

Freddie wanted to retire and pursue his study of magical creatures while his record of concussions was still in the single digits. James wanted to work on the office side of the game. Al was finally through with his law education, magical and muggle. All he wanted was 24 hours without having to study or perform.

The three of them had looked at each other after one particularly nasty game and, without having to say a word they knew it was time.

Uncle Bill had made sure that all of them had invested their earnings wisely. They all had worked with Ginny's charity enough to know what happened to old pros when they did not plan for the future.

So after the last game of the season the three of them had sat down in front of the press and announced their plans for the future. Every reporter, except a still stunning redhead, had been gob-smacked as the retirements were announced.

After that it was a media circus. Al and Freddy had married their girls, a project that had taken every Weasley/Potter effort to plan and keep secret. Both of them had headed off to their honeymoons, the lucky sods!

Al had been the only one left at home where the media could get to him. On top of that he had presented his final papers that week.

Even the muggles at oxford had noticed the increased activity. Louis and Scorpio had to be assigned to run the press away and the obliviators put out the rumor some American actress was planning on attending oxford and was secretly touring the school.

Dom had been over for a meeting with her mum Bill and she had taken him out for lunch. Al could hardly keep up with the conversation. Somehow he had found himself at the flat she kept in London. Before he knew it a family meeting had been called, Grandma Molly was taking care of packing up the boys flat, (something he had told Fred and James he would do after finals). His mum was handing him a bag and Dom was holding out a portkey.

For once in his life he just went with it. Now he sat on her balcony, Dom's husband was whipping up some seriously good smelling steaks on the terrace below.

After a wonderful meal of the steak, fresh salad, good wine and crusty bread he now found himself in a decadently scrumptious bed.

That week was a blur of sleeping, eating wonderful meals and quiet evenings with Dom, her husband and one year old.

Tomorrow they were heading to Dom's Aunt's place on the French Riviera. He was planning on staying there for the two weeks he had been invited for, work on his tan and find out if you could sleep too much.

In a month he had to report to work for his Aunt at the MOM. But before that he was meeting Freddie, James and their wives on Uncle George's island. There was a family meeting planned.

Dom, Rose and the three of them had decided that they wanted to start a youth sports program with some of their investment money and there were no better advisors than their parents, who had multiple charities of their own.

ASPASP

Al lay back enjoying the sun. The meeting had gone well. He felt the shadow of someone and opened his eyes to see his Aunt Hermione; "May I?"

Al conjured an additional lounge chair and patted it. Hermione settled back with a contented sigh. "Did you enjoy Paris?"

"What I saw of it. I mostly slept and ate." Laughed Al.

"You'll get to see much more of it than that in about a year." Al saw a small smile on his Aunt's face. He was intrigued. "I'm not strictly supposed to tell any of the new hires this until your orientation on Monday, but each of you are going to spend 6 months getting to know how our department works at the MOM, 6 months working with the muggle British government then you are going to France for two years."

"Olivia is going to the United States, Callum to Germany and Tyler to Canada. You all are the best of our best. They are each sending us their brightest too. Every six months the MOM's are paying you lot to meet at an out of the way resort to compare notes and get to really know each other."

Thoughts of sleep were pushed firmly away with the thoughts of what this could mean. This was a huge step toward the world wide magical co-operation he was committed to. As he began to smile Hermione reached in to her bag and pulled out a muggle mp3 player. "You will find this is loaded with French lessons."


	7. Chapter 7

A quiet day off. It was heavenly. Al had slept in, then gone to get a late breakfast of coffee and éclairs. He'd have to run in the morning to work those calories off!

Now he was getting ready to head over to Dom's for a late dinner. It was supposed to be a quiet affair. Dom was 8 months pregnant…..again. She was something else. Running Vela made's operations on the continent, caring for 4 children, all under the age of 6, and managing to look spectacular every time he saw her.

Dom's husband had been a professional quidditch player in France. Henry (Al never could think of him as 'onree') now headed the international quidditch association.

Both of them had hectic lives but to them family was first. Al had seen Dom, dressed in her best power suit, sitting on the floor placing a kiss on a wee stubbed toe.

Freddie and James each had their own families started and Lily was married. He was quickly becoming the other bachelor in the family. (Uncle Charlie being the first)

It wasn't that he did not want to get married; it was that he wanted what he saw modeled in the marriages around him and frankly he hadn't met the woman that would make that effort worth it.

**Dinner for 12 had been spectacular as usual. Al was currently upstairs in the children's wing. Dom and Henry's little ones loved "****Écouter**** Al" (Cousin Al), and he them. Whenever he was at the mansion he made time to play with them. He had just read them a bed-time story. And after a round of kisses he was heading back down for after dinner drinks.** **Backing out of the nursery he bumped soundly in to another body. Al turned to apologize and found a petite brunet sprawled on her bottom.** **Holding out his hand to assist her up, he whispered; "I am so sorry are you all right?"** **Bright blue eyes locked with his and the sweetest voice he had ever heard replied; "Non je ne suis "bien" vous le grand malotru! " (No I am not "OK" you big oaf!) ** **She slapped away his proffered hand. "Anglais Gauches! "(Clumsy Englishmen)** **The angry witch elegantly rose to her feet, tossed her mane of curly hair over her shoulder and stormed down the stairs.** **It turned out that this was Marie Del Gatto, a friend and bussines associate of Dom's. Al tried to catch her eye all evening to apologize again but she pointedly ignored him.** **ASPASP** **The next time he saw her was at the christening of Dom's latest baby girl. A wee slip of a beauty named Angelica. Dom and Henry had asked him to be the Godfather and he happily accepted. Then he found out that Ms. DelGatto would be the God-mother….awkward.** **They were gathered before the service in a small room behind the nave. Al approached the fiery witch who had been shooting daggers from her eyes at him. He bowed slightly;** **"La Madame vous semblez beaux aujourd'hui." (Madame you look beautiful today) ** **"Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans le meilleur de circonstances" (I know we did not meet under the best of circumstances) "Je voudrais à appologize et le début." I'd like to apologize and start over)  
**

**"Je m'appelle Al Potter, je suis le cousin de Dom de l'Angleterre." (My name is Al Potter, I am Dom's cousin from England) He held out his hand for her's and kissed the back of her hand. Bowing again; "J'attends shareing impatiemment nos devoirs de Parrain avec vous" (I**__**am looking forward to shareing our Godparent duties.)** **He then turned back toward Dom and the baby.** **ASPASP** **AN- could this be THE woman for Al? ……**


	8. Chapter 8

Al was thoroughly enjoying himself. Roxanne and her husband were hosting a Ceiledh. It was amazing how many great musicians had crowded in to the horse barn at their farm. Scottish music filled the air.

Currently Georgie, Roxie's oldest had her g-pa by the hand leading out on to the dance floor.

Marie, the friend of Dom's Al had met by bowling her over, was his date for the evening. She currently had her head in close with his mum and sister, the good lord only knew what they were up to!

It had been 6 months and Al was certain she was the one. In fact while they were here this weekend he and his dad were going to Gringotts to look at the jewelry in the family vault.

The Potters had always had good taste. There were quite a few very nice rings suitable for popping the big question.

Al's thoughts were interrupted by a tugging on his hand. James' little one wanted a dance with her 'unca Al'.

Later, full from an amazing buffet, he had Marie wrapped in his arms. They were on a blanket outside waiting for the fireworks that marked every family celebration.

First though Uncle Bill conjured glasses of fire whisky for all old enough. Those underage quickly got butterbear or pumpkin juice. They all knew what was about to happen. This was the time to honor Fred, Uncle George's twin who had died during the war.

As the last notes of the lone piper faded Al noticed the brightness of tears in Marie's eyes. Few could resist the love that seemed to make his family glow with a special force.

As he kissed her goodnight at her bedroom door she looked up; "Al your family is so special. All ze have gone through and yet they are so 'appy. I wish more people would be like zem!"

ASPASP

Harry had opened up the chest that held the family pieces of jewelry. He and Al were weighing the merits of each piece. A delicate silver ring with a Victorian design caught Al's eye. He pulled the folded piece of parchment from the box that held the ring and read aloud; "This ring was given to Elizabeth Potter by her father on the occasion of her 16th birthday." The ring face was open filigree square with a square cut emerald in the center. Flanking the square were two baguette cut blue sapphires, just the color of Marie's eyes.

Harry smiled. "It looks as if this ring was made for the two of you! I can see that he emerald is just a match for your eyes and unless I'm wrong those sapphires are the same hue as Marie's eyes. Am I right?" Al nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Harry rummaged through the trunk and pulled up a flat velvet box that was of a good size. "If that's the one you want I think these might be a good match."

Al opened the box to find a strand of baguette cut sapphires with matching earrings and bracelet, all set in solid silver. "Consider that an engagement gift from mum and I"

For a little bit all the two men could do was hug and discreetly wipe their eyes.

Then Harry pulled out another box. When he opened it there were rows of men's rings, ranging from ornate to plain bands.

"The men in the family didn't do such a good job marking their baubles," Harry chuckled. "The only way I knew this;" Harry held up his left hand and pointed to the band he wore," was my dad's is the fact that Remus had put his and mum's sets together and labeled them after they died."

"Is there any here you'd like?" Al spent a few minutes looking over the rings, finally selecting a plain silver band with a single flush set sapphire.

"After she says yes your mum will want to bring her back and let her pick out a few pieces as a wedding present from us. I bet, if she wants', she could even wear 'Aunt Muriel's tiara." God rest her soul, even though she had been dead a while and had gifted Ginny with the tiara at her and Harry's wedding, the sparkling goblin made piece was still referred to as 'aunt Muriel's tiara and would most likely always be.

Now all that was left was to ask his love if she was willing to spend the rest of her life as his wife.

April in Paris is all that the poets have said and he had a plan to ask her. He could hardly wait to set it in motion.

AN – to find out more try this website - /?Have-a-Scottish-Ceilidh-Dance-at-Your-Wedding&id=2152290


	9. Chapter 9

AN- so how many of you noticed Al's love's name changed between the two chapters? It's fixed now.

ASPASP

Lord Al was nervous! Marie's papa was meeting him for lunch. Marie's momma and poppa had been wonderful to him from the first time Marie had brought him home.

Marie had a younger sister and much younger brother, both of whom Al adored and they returned the feeling.

Marie's mother was a stunning petite who still had waist length brunet hair. Estelle was a beloved French actress and singer. Marie got her sapphire blue eyes from both of her parents.

Marie's dad was 6'6", broad shouldered and a curse breaker for Gringotts French bank. He had salt and pepper hair and a ready laugh.

Their family had been very active during the last wizarding war. In fact Nihel had been very active in rescuing muggle-borns and they had turned their family estate in to a refuge.

Uncle Bill had known both of Marie's parents since the war. They were older; in fact they were nearer to Grandma Weasley's age. They had waited, first while Estelle's career took off and then until they were sure it was safe to bring children in to the world.

Since Lee and George's invention of the Wireless, Estelle had become quite a mogul. The influx of money needed because they had spent nearly their last euro helping people during the war.

Despite their money Marie and her siblings were not spoiled. They had been raised much the same way Al's folks had raised him.

Al and Marie only knew that their folks were wealthy after they were adults.

It was the way he wanted to raise his children. It was one of the ways he knew Marie was the right one for him. On an early date they had witnessed a spoiled little darling throwing a fit to get what she wanted and then ordering the sales clerk around as if he were scum. Marie had barely contained her anger.

Marie had been the first outside his family that Al had revealed the true extent of his magical abilities. She had been awed, but had not backed away as a wee bit of Al had feared.

Instead she had developed the same sort of comfortable silent communication he shared with his family. In fact they had stopped using patronus' or owls. All either needed was to open up their thoughts and just 'talk'.

Al had been blocking certain thoughts from her since he had gotten the rings from the vault. She thought that he was having a MOM related lunch. Al had progressed from the originally anticipated 2 years. But it would soon be time for him to return to England and he wanted Marie at his side, as his wife.

Al intended to work for Aunt Hermione as she worked her way up through the MOM. Then, someday he intended to be the Minister of Magic. His contacts in France and through his fellow workers, the world, would help implement the advances and changes that would be needed for the wizarding world to survive their revel to the muggle world.

More and more muggles were becoming aware that the magical world was not just a set of children's books. There would come a time when all the ground work his Aunt's, Uncle's, Parents and other enlightened magical and muggle people had laid would need to be used to prevent another dark age.

People, magical and muggle alike fear the unknown. Fear easily turns to hate. That at all costs had to be prevented.

How had his thoughts gotten so deep? Al was sitting outside a busy café, just down the road from the French MOM. Nihel was running a bit late. Al ordered wine for the both of them.

ASPASP

What a relief! Not only had Nihel given his blessing he had cried and kissed both of Al's cheeks. In an emotional mix of English and French he had told of his belief that kept him going during the war.

He and Estelle had believed that someday they would have children and grow up in a safer world. He in particular wanted a little girl who looked like her mum and would someday find her 'prince'.

"Al I could not have found a better man for my leetle girl if I had conjured one from a muggle story book! Welcome to the family! Welcome my son!"

ASPASP

AN – next the proposal.

Here are our new players:

Nihel – dad – meaning champion

Estelle – mom – meaning star

Éliane – sister – meaning sun

Milun – little brother – meaning little solider


	10. Chapter 10

"Marie I have a question to ask you." Al and his true were snuggled together against the early evening chill. The city of Paris lay glittering at their feet. In the distance the Eifel tower gleamed piercing the sky that was turning from orange to dark midnight blue.

"I want to ask but I have a request before I do. I do not wish to hear your answer until one month from now." Marie began to protest, Al silenced her with a soft kiss. "Please hear me out. Marie I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know your family and I love them as if they were my own. I want to make you my wife." Again Marie was silenced with a kiss.

"My love it is not fair for you to answer so important a question without knowing all the facts. You know who my folks are, you've met some of my family, but you don't know it all. They and all those who have come before, their sacrifices, their triumphs and their tragedies make me who I am. So my love I want to tell you all, to show you who and what shaped me and.." He paused, "To show you what I am."

"If after this month you wish to marry me it will be a decision made, not in the first blush of love, but with your mind and heart."

ASPASP

That Saturday saw Al and Marie in the tiny English town of Godric's Hallow. He took her to the town square where the statue of the small family brought her to the brink of tears. Then they visited the graves of the grandparents he had never known. They ended with a walk to that home where evil was temporary vanquished by a mother's love.

Sunday they walked the grounds of Hogwarts, Al telling of all he knew of his parent's time there. Then to the cemetery, the story of how each buried there helped that brave mother's son to defeat the evil for good.

After that the journals Al had begun, when he had learned of his families past and of his amazing magical powers, were gone through by the lovers in the evenings after work.

The second weekend saw them on George's island. The acres of herbs given away to rid the world of the fear of becoming a werewolf. The evening spent with George and Angie, telling of the war, Fred, Harry and the family.

The last two weeks they visited Hermione and Ron. Excited impassioned discussions of all beings rights and stories of Al's father and mother and even tales told on Al.

Then to Grandma Molly, the tales told in pride and sadness. On to James and sweet Lily. Where more of her beloved's youth was revealed.

This last week had been with Harry and Ginny, to show Marie the kind of marriage he wanted and to allow him to show her the true extent of his magic.

They were now back where it had begun. Al kneeled in front of her, a ring box open. "My love you know it all now. Do you wish to become my bride? Do you wish to spend the rest of our lives together?"

This time it was Al who was silenced with a kiss as she slipped the ring upon her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- some of this will be familiar because the place I sat the wedding in another fic is perfect. But I am going a different way with Al. Where before he was a fuzzy reader's-digest sort of image he is fully fleshed now.

ASPASP

Marie and I are being wed at the cathedral Note-dame de Paris. It is the day before, Dad and I have wandered away from the rest of the wedding party to look closely at the beautiful stain glass. Dad is reading aloud from an English pamphlet about the south rose window and bay.

**La claire-voie de la Rose Sud** (© Gérard Boullay)

"Under the rosette, the heavenly court is represented by the sixteen prophets portrayed under the large windows of the bay, which were painted in the 19th century by Alfred Gérente, under Viollet-le-Duc's supervision. The architect drew inspiration from Chartres Cathedral, placing the four great prophets (Isaiah, Jeremiah, Ezekiel and Daniel) carrying the four evangelists (Matthew, Mark, Luke and John) on their shoulders, at the centre. This window echoes the reflections of Bertrand, bishop of Chartres in the 13th century, on the connection between the Old and New Testaments: We are all dwarves standing on the shoulders of giants. We see more than they do, not because our vision is clearer there or because we are taller, but because we are lifted up due to their giant scale." (AN- official web-site of the cathedral)

Dad pauses; "We are all dwarves standing on the shoulders of giants…….." Dad turns to me his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You know Al that's exactly the way I feel about all those who died in the fight against Voldemort. I could only do what I did because I was standing on their shoulders."

I wrap my arm around him. There is no need for more words. I find I am crying. In this one moment of time I understand my dad better than I have in all my life.

ASPASP

There are a few places that are special to me. Certainly Grimald place where I grew up, the burrow, home to my godparents and favorite Aunt. Grandma and Grandpa's Love cottage in Hogsmede. So it was difficult to decide where we would live.

Victoire had hired Marie away from Vela made. She would be running their distribution center that was closest to the farm near shell cottage.

I would be working in London at the MOM. Really with apparition and the floo network we could live anywhere but Hogsmede seemed to call us.

Mum and Dad lived there while the school year was in session and had been knocking about in the summer.

They had found a bit of land not far from town and were thinking of building a small cottage to use in the summer.

Marie and I had gone to see it with them and we had both been captivated by the rugged beauty of the moors.

I knew why dad loved it. It was about as far away from prying eyes as you could get. I loved that bit too.

Yet it was close to the family in Hogsmede and to the school. I could see it being a wonderful place for children to grow. It could also serve as a place for the family to rest and recharge.

That's how Marie and I have come to this hour. We have just bought way too much land and now stand where we want our house to be. There is an architect, magiced quill and parchment following us around as we debate the merits of the view.

I look to the left, and just down a small swell and see his partner following mum and dad as they discus where to put their front door.

There are five more cottages planned. Not all will be needed right away. For now Marie's sister and Brother will stay in her folk's chateau when they visit.

James and Lily were coming down with their spouses next weekend to site their cottages. Marie was having a hard time talking James out of a recreation of Hagrid's hut!

Marie was planning her momma and poppa's place as a surprise.

Lord knows there was plenty of room for more as the family grew!

Al saw his dad look at his old battered watch and say something to his mum. He knew they needed to get back to Hogwarts soon.

Sure enough they shook the architect's hand and with a wave popped out of site.

Finally Al could take the two men to the spot where he was planning a surprise for Harry.

His dad had been so impressed and moved by the rose window at Notre dame he wanted to recreate a smaller version here.

If anyone deserved a quiet place of peace and meditation his dad did. So he and Marie had decided that a small chaple would be placed at the center of the compound.

Rose gardens would flank the door and the window would be facing the setting sun.

Victoire and Uncle Neville had already been by and were in on the surprise. They had laid out herb beds and a knot garden.

Marie had suggested a Victorian maze, a suggestion quickly withdrawn after Neville had retold the tale of the last tri-wizard task.

School was ending in one month and Neville had arraigned for Harry and Ginny to spend most of the summer in America at the Salem Academy with a group of 6th years who were studying there.

With luck and magic all should be ready for his dad's birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Al leaned back on to his ankles. It looked as if he had gotten them all. There were many things you could use magic for but weeding was not one.

He would never forget the summer he was 17 and decided to help his Gran by magically weeding her cottage garden. 'Accio weeds' had cleared all the weeds in the town of Hogsmede and deposited them on Gran's garden and himself.

Rose had rescued him and it had taken hours to take care of the pile.

He had spent the next week with red puffy eyes, swigging potions to breathe.

Tomorrow his dad and mum would be back from their summer in the US. The letters his dad had written had shown how much fun they had. Their summer started at the Salem institute; there they had met teachers and students from the U.S. schools, Salem, Sedona, San Francisco and New Orleans.

After the 4 weeks there they had headed north to Montréal and visited the school there. Then to the west to visit the other Canadian school in Calgary.

Harry had been impressed at how the two countries co-operated. Instead of students in Alaska having to go to one of the lower 48 schools they had the option of attending Calgary.

In fact students had the option to attend any of the schools in North America.

Mexico was slowly coming around to this way of thinking and it looked as if their Aztec academy might be a popular school next year.

His mum, dad and the students had then visited Russia and worked their way back across Europe.

Beauxbatons had hosted them last night and today they would be back here.

Neville and the MOM were thrilled, the students letters back were full of how much they had learned about the greater world of magic and of the world's people.

Neville was also like a kid waiting for Christmas. His most promising Herbology student had taken cuttings from the Hogwart's green houses and traded for cuttings from the areas they had visited.

He was in the rose garden just now, showing Marie the right way to keep the blooms beautiful all summer long.

Aunt Hermione, along with Aunts Angie and Fleur were levitating dishes toward the large tent set up in the open space that Al hoped one day would be a quidditch pitch.

All the houses were done. Lilly had brought their mum and dad's favorite pieces from storage and the girls had bought the rest according to Ginny's wishes.

This would be his mum and dad's first look at their completed house. One would be forgiven if you thought it was a library. Their sitting room had floor to ceiling bookshelves flanking the fireplace. The bed that their dad had bought from Hogwarts when he was 18 was moved in to their snug bedroom. A den was the connecting room between the main room and the bedroom. Here were more bookshelves and two cozy desks.

George's researchers had combined magic with solar and wind technology and all the houses were lit with electricity.

In fact they were the test facility for this far north. If it worked WWW was planning on making a gift of the technology to Hogwarts.

Looking at the buildings on the land it was clear who they belonged to. Of course, since he and Marie lived here all year long, theirs was the largest. It had a modern feel, yet seemed to grow from the earth. A wall of windows with a deep overhang faced their view of the lake and castle. Their roof, from the back, appeared to be part of the sloop the house butted up against. It was planted with native growth to keep the house warm.

The only break in the wall of windows was a massive fireplace structure that collected the suns warmth on winter days and radiated it back at night.

The kitchen, family room and study were open to each other and took advantage of the view. Tucked underground, to the back were the bedrooms. Each had their own bathroom. Al and Marie had chosen the suite in the middle.

What their family, except for Lilly, did not know yet was that the first one would soon be decorated for a baby.

Technology abounded in their house. WWW had spent years figuring out how to make muggle products work for witches and wizards.

In the kitchen there was a screen that allowed Al and Marie to pull up recipes, check on the weather forecast and read e-mails.

The huge flat screen on the fireplace could be used with the wireless and with a keypad to check both the muggle www and the magical world web (MWW).

In the bedrooms were small screens to allow them to monitor say a baby and the weather outside.

James' house resembled a cross between a doll house and a quidditch locker room. When you entered the front gate you knew little girls lived there. The style was Tudor in appearance. Wild Scottish roses covered most of the exterior. Inside was a smaller great room filled with squishy chairs and a stone fireplace.

The colors were soft pastels and tiny prints. Until you got to James' bedroom which was mahogany paneled and held a lot of his quidditch memorabilia. Since Maggie had died James had become both dad and mum to the girls. Sure Rose helped a lot but James had no problem going with his girls to buy all the frilly bits they needed.

Lilly's get-a-way had the feeling of a hunt club. Her twin boys needed sturdy surroundings. Much of the architecture was Germanic. It too had a great room but it also had a small room the jutted out to one side, at first glance it appeared to be a solarium, but in fact was Lilly's study. It was all girl, her only escape from the males in her family.

The building that anchored the encampment was the chapel. The rose window was placed to capture the rising sun; the play of colors across the small interior was amazing.

On each side of the window was the list of names of the people killed in both Voldemort wars. The back and side walls were covered in a huge tapestry that showed all their family as far back as could be traced.

Small drawings or pictures accompanied the names when possible. It gave the feeling of stepping in to a family album.

Sturdy benches stood like soldiers at rest down both sides of the aisle.

The cobbles on the floor had an insert near the door that was part of the floor from the house at Godric's hallow.

Uncle Ron had carefully removed one of the stones from the fireplace at the Burrow and it was the keystone in the small fireplace in one corner.

The place was softly lit and a feeling of peace radiated from it. Al knew his dad still had moments of melancholy; he hoped this was a place he could go to and find solace.

On the lower level was an impressive library. There were books covering all the major religions of the world. A screen there could call up videos. Al hoped that here his children, along with his nieces and nephews could learn and help prevent the strife that different beliefs often caused.

Neville had been very interested in the chapel library and was thinking of petitioning the governors for something like that for Hogwarts.

Al shook himself, time to get cleaned up and see what else needed to be done for the housewarming.

There was going to be a crowd here tonight. Too bad the guest cottages were still under construction. No worries though they would be ready for Harry's birthday next year.


	13. Chapter 13

Gob smacked did not seem to cover Ginny and Harry's reaction. His mum had run squealing like a school girl from one room to another through the whole house.

Then and there she had declared that the weekends they did not have duties at Hogwarts were going to be spent in their snug little cottage.

Harry, always the one who loved to dig in the dirt, admired all the gardens. Professing himself ready to muck right in.

Then Al had shown them the chapel. It had knocked the legs right out from under Harry. Everyone had left him alone with Ginny and his four children for a while. (Yes dear reader I know that Ginny only bore Harry three children but if you think Teddy is not their son you are sorely mistaken.)

The party had gone on late and rather later than usual Al was up the next morning. He had just finished his breakfast and wandered out toward the lake shore when his dad joined him, fishing pole in hand.

"Thought I'd follow the stream up a bit and see if there are any biting this morning."

Al summoned his pole and tackle and off they went to find the best fishing spot.

They share a couple of hours of peaceful fishing, bucket full of tonight's supper they headed back toward the compound.

Winding their way back up the path the beautiful rose window twinkled a welcome.

Harry stopped and turned toward his youngest. "Al, son I know I said thank you last night but I'm not sure that is enough." Harry cut off his protest. "Seeing the list of names in such a beautiful spot and then to see the names of my family surrounding me……" Harry wiped his eyes. "I've always felt like an orphan. Even after your Uncle Ron took me home to the burrow and his family treated me as if I was one of them, I still felt adrift.

Your mum made that better when she married me. Teddy and you three built a better anchor but I still, to this day miss not knowing a mum and dad and grandparents. With this chapel you have shown me I do have a family and we all carry them with us every day."

What could Al say to that? He just hugged his dad.

While they had been gone fishing the women had been busy trying out their new kitchens and had decided a supper under the stars would be wonderful.

The trout were quickly added to the menu and the Potter clan had a feast that night in the clear Scottish air.

The next day saw everyone back to work. Al had a message to see his head as soon as he got to work.

With all due respect he never even thought of her as Aunt Hermione at work. She was Mrs. Weasley.

After he had been admitted to her office he was surprised to find his Uncles Ron and Percy…..um Head Auror Weasley and Minister Weasley there too.

"Al we have an interesting situation." Minister Weasley was his usual dry self. "The work you have done in Paris has brought great benefit to our relations with the French MOM. Unfortunately some of your co-workers were not, should I say, as skilled in diplomacy."

Hermione took over…"We would like you to be the face and voice for our ministry to the world. You have already opened the door in France and I have a young lady in mind as a permanent liaison there. I would like you to spend the next 6 months getting an office established there."

Auror Weasley spoke up. "In that office will be a couple of members of my department too. We all see the need for the law enforcement branches around the world to work in harmony."

Minister Weasley resumed the conversation. "After France we would like you to select and train personnel to set up offices in the United States, Canada, Mexico, Russia, China and the smaller countries as we can."

Mrs. Weasley looking very serious said. "This is a big step for both the MOM and you. We all feel that this is needed to assure the future of magical beings. We also feel you are the one who needs to do this."

Minister Weasley added. "If you decide this is for you I'd like you to take a couple of months and study the muggle British government's Foreign Service. I think it could be a great help to you."

Al sat back a wee bit stunned."You understand that I can't make a decision about anything this large without consulting my wife right?"

All three nodded in agreement. "If, I am saying if, we decide this is right for us we need to be back in England by December. So your 6 months would be cut a bit. If you let on you all know before mum finds out I won't be in any condition to accept or refuse…………We are due to have a baby in January!"

For a few moments the work restraints were forgotten and he was summarily hugged and pounded on the back.

Minister Weasley was the first to recover. "Well I think Mrs. Weasley if it is all right with you Mr. Potter here needs to go home and talk with his wife. Oh and by the way Al if you do accept the wizengot has decided that you will need a pay raise and a new title. Mrs. Weasley will be you immediate supervisor as she will be getting a promotion also.

I believe you know the person who will be your equal in the Enforcement side, if he says yes, we are having a similar talk with Louis Weasley this afternoon."

So that was how Al found himself, bouquet in hand at his wife's office. "Darling we need to talk……….."


	14. Chapter 14

Marie and Al had taken the rest of the day to talk over the offer. They weighed the personal opportunities against what might be lost.

Al wanted Marie to understand he felt she had as much of a right to a career as he did. She was very good at her work. Reaching out to clients and arraigning new stores for Vela made to be sold in.

Marie pointed out that what made her good at her job could be an asset to a diplomat's wife too. While she loved working for Fleur the chance for them to expose the baby on the way and any other children they had to the world was a good trade off.

That evening found them in Harry and Ginny's study. The job offer was almost obscured by their telling of their first bit of news.

Ginny was over the moon at a new grandchild. Even though they had started young in the grand-parent business with Teddy's boys and now had Teddy and Vic's 6, James' 2 and Lily's 2 there was more than enough room in their hearts for more.

But soon they laid out the offer and their thoughts on it. They knew if this was the path they choose it would mean years of their life. Harry pointed out the average life span of a wizard and witch meant that. All told, it would be but a blink of times eye.

Harry and Ginny thought this was too good of an opportunity not to take. Harry growing serious opined; "Al if the changes the magical world needs in order to thrive don't take place evil such as your mum and I fought will rise again. We cannot keep to ourselves. We must build a strong community within the magic world and then reach out to the muggle world. I would hope that in my lifetime we could see a united world battling the evil that is a constant as the sun and moon. You have been given gifts that are perfect for this job. The more you know, the more people you reach the better the magical and muggle world will be."

Marie nodded her head in agreement with her father-in-law. "If Louie zas yes eet will bee perfect. You two are zee future for our world. I know you are worried I may be…'ow you say? Resenting zat I give up my zob. But eet will not be so I weel jus' change my zob. My zob weel be to 'elp you make zis a safer world for our bebe."

So it was decided and a family dinner arraigned for that Friday night. Lilly offered to hold it at Grimald place.

Al had told Percy and Hermione of his decision to accept their offer. Marie had held a long meeting with Fleur and handed in her notice.

Friday night found the dining room at Grimald place crowded with Potters and Lupins.

After a wonderful dinner Marie announced her first bit of news which was greeted with laughter after Victoria squeaked "me too!" Rounding on her daughter Ginny accused.."You knew about both of them didn't you!?!"

Lily fessed up that she did and added "Us too." It took a while for the excitement to die down. Three Potter grandchildren at once!

Then the main reason they were gathered was announced and discussed. Arraignments were begun to reach out to contacts the family had in other countries.

Roxanne and her dad George were suggested by Victoire as they had helped her when she had expanded her business. Marie intended to contact Dominique too.

Meanwhile, Percy had decided to have Al assigned to the British foreign affairs office until the baby was born. During Kingsley's time as MOM the channels between the muggle British government and the Ministry of Magic had been opened. It was easy to slide Al in as an intern.

Marie left her job early and spent time in Paris with her folks finding a couple of suitable places to use as the British magical embassy.

The end of November found all the ground work in place. A building close to the French MOM was being renovated Louis and Al had been over to approve of the changes.

December and January Al and Louis intended to use as intensive training time for their staff.

The young woman Minister Weasley had suggested as the potential ambassador for France had been a couple of years ahead of Al at Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw whose father was muggle and a foreign affairs officer for the British muggle government. Amanda Crowley was a good fit. She inherently understood the proper way to approach a foreign government.

Al spent some of his time during December in meeting with his muggle equivalent. Just before Christmas Al, his muggle equal, Minister Weasley and the muggle Prime Minister had an audience with the King.

His Majesty William was well aware the books of JK Rowling were based on fact not fancy. He believed that the future of his country depended on the mingling of the magic and muggle worlds.

Some his most pleasant memories of his Grandmother. Queen Elizabeth the Second was spent going over the books and her adding her knowledge of the magical world.

One of his favorite stories as a child was when Neville told of the visit he and Harry had with William's late father Charles when he was newly King.

Their nervousness was quickly banished when William, a grown man, shyly pulled out his copy of the Philosopher's stone and asked for an autograph.

Soon they were strolling the gardens King Charles was so found of. Neville found a kindred spirit in the late king and had been invited for visits often during his regrettably short reign.

The family Christmas at Vic and Teddy's farm was spectacular as usual. Hordes of children and tons of food. Actual Christmas day found everyone in Scotland. Lily, Vic and Marie were made to take it easy as the 'boys' decided to do the cooking.

Presents were opened in front of the fire at Al's house. Then the mid-day meal was served. The poppers had a decided 'new baby' lean. James laughed as his oldest hung a pacifier around his neck. Pronouncing it matched the pink pokkadotted bonnet he was wearing very well indeed!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Albus Potter, known as Hap to his family and friends was born on January 15th.

Hap was a miniature of his dad and grandpa from the top of his wild black hair to his unusually long skinny feet.

Al sat holding his son, two sets of emerald green eyes locked in a gaze.

The next month saw Hap and his parents off to their new life. Setting up the magical embassy in Paris was relatively easy.

But even as easy as it was Al and Louis realized they needed people to staff the future embassies that had been trained for that job.

So the day after Harry's birthday found the cousins dressed to the nine's nervously waiting to speak before the Wizengot.

Al spoke first, just the report on how the embassy was set up and how it was running. Louis next with the security issues he had identified and the solutions they had found.

Then they spoke together. Laying out for the assembly the unique challenges they foresaw in setting up embassies in other countries.

Being Hermione Granger's nephews, their research was flawless and their arguments sound.

Arthur had been given a seat on the Wizengot after the war; Bill had filled it since his death. Harry held the Potter ancestral seat, Teddy had taken over the Black seat from his grandma Andromeda.

Naturally Percy and Hermione sat in the assembly, as is fitting for their roles at the MOM.

So it was not a hostile group they spoke to. What doubt the non-family members may have had were washed away by their careful attention to detail.

Al spoke from the heart when he reminded them all of the state their world had been left in after the fall of Voldemort and his conviction that diplomacy would strengthen and unite the magical world.

The Wizengot quickly approved of their plan. So that fall Al stood in front of the 4th through 7th years at Hogwarts.

"Hello, most of you know me as the son of the professors Potter. You may even know of my job as a lawyer. What you may not know is that I and my cousin Louis Weasley have been given the task of expanding our contact with the rest of the magical world.

If you study history you know that isolation and ignorance is what often sparks conflicts. If we had been in closer contact with other countries would Tom Riddle been allowed to reign terror over our country as long as he did? I think not.

You have a chance to enter in to an exciting new magical career. A diplomatic career.

Next Saturday there will be a series of lectures held here. If you think you might be interested in either the security or diplomatic side of things please attend.

Headmaster Longbottom and the board of governors have developed a curriculum for students who show an interest in this area.

4th and 5th years you have it easy. Not so for you older students. If you choose this path you must cram 4 years worth of knowledge in to either 2 or 1 year.

You will find in you common rooms information on the opportunities the diplomatic field offers and the areas of study needed.

The Arthur and Molly Weasley foundation has generously begun a fund to supply the teachers and extra space the school will need.

You may notice that on Saturdays there will be more adults here than usual. That is because we are offering the same accelerated course as the 7th years will be taking to them.

I hope to see you next Saturday!"

ASPASP

He did indeed see quite a few of the students that Saturday. Unsurprisingly many of the students who excelled at the diplomatic side were Ravenclaws. Louis found many of the security students were from Gryffindor.

Neville had helped convince Kingsley to come out of retirement and he was the new foreign affairs professor. Working closely with the muggle studies professor they soon had a program that supplied England's magical diplomatic core.

With-in 5 years embassies had been established all over the world. Al and Louis, while based in Britain, traveled extensively. Hap had the more miles than any other baby and toddler in the UK.

After his 5th birthday he spent his winters with his Aunt Lily when his mum and dad were gone. He had begun at the school started all those years ago for his dad's generation.

When he was 6 his mum and dad stayed home for most of that year because his mum gave birth to his little sister Anna Marie. If he was the miniature version of his dad Anna was his mum's.

The traveling slowed down after that. Al was more and more involved at matters here at home.

Great Uncle Percy stepped down as the MOM and Great Aunt Hermione became the MOM.

ASPASP

A few weeks before the world would know of Percy's decision Al sat in his Aunt Hermione's office.

"Al I need you. You have shown you have the skills and understanding to set up the diplomatic core we needed and now it is an example to the rest of the wizarding world."

"I want you to come with me to the MOM office; I need you to begin the process, with the muggle government, of laying the foundation for the integration of our two worlds."

"I don't know if it will happen in my time in office but I know it needs to be done."

"There are more evils out there than megalomaniac wizards. The earth is dying and we are using up it's resources too quickly. Between the science the muggles have developed and the magic we posses we should be able to reverse the process."

"Therefore it is imperative we begin the dialog. I trust you and know you are the person for the job."

ASPASP

Marie and Al talked about it for days, weighing the pros and cons. Al went to his mum and dad and got their opinion, finally he sat down with his brother and sister….."so that's what Aunt Hermione wants. She says I'm the man for the job. Do you two think I am?"

Lily and James shared a smile and she spoke: "Al you are on the path you were born for. Louis shared with us decades ago that someday you would unite England and the world."

When Al began to shake his head James spoke up: "Little bro you are like dad in so many ways. Most of all you fail to see what the rest of us do in you. You can and will do this. Haven't you figured out that you are my hero? Yeah I know when we were little I made your life miserable. I was a huge but-head. But I've come to realize that you are who most of us spend our lives trying to be. So buck up boy-o fasten your seatbelt and hang on for the ride of all of our lives!"


	16. Chapter 16

Anna sat watching her daddy. He was building a sand castle with her big brother Hap. The two of them had their heads close together figuring out how to make the walls stay up. Just as they would get one section built another would slide back down to the beach. Daddy would laugh and say "Well it's a historical ruin now!"

They were on what mummy called a vacation. Daddy always worked hard and mummy said that he either took a vacation or she would hex him! Grandma had called it 'putting her foot down'.

So they had left cold rainy Scotland to come here where the sun was warm and the ocean a beautiful green color.

Great Uncle George lived here. He was funny. She liked him bestest, after Grandpa of the old people.

He always gave her lots of funny stuff from WWW. Mummy said he and his twin brother had started WWW back when a mean old wizard was making people sad.

Anna had asked where Uncle George's Twin lived, because she had never met him. Grandpa had gotten a sad look and told her he lived in heaven.

Anna had asked Uncle George if he visited his brother in heaven. He had just cried and held her close. She never asked again.

Right now Anna could smell steaks grilling on the big b-b-q grill Uncle George had right by the beach. She hoped they would be ready soon! Her tummy was growling.

ASPASP

Marie and Al had finally gotten Anna to sleep. The time difference and all the excitement had her wound tight.

They were snuggled together in the big hammock that hung from the rafters of the lanai.

A big moon was rising from the lagoon, tracing a trail of moonbeams across it's glassy surface.

Al sighed contentedly. Marie smiled and asked; "So you agree I was right? You needed to spend time with us?"

Al smiled and nodded his head. "Yes dear!" The both laughed.

"Seriously I have been working too much. Maybe I ought to follow Uncle Ron's example and retire….." The last was said with a wink.

ASPASP

Easter was coming and Al had some last minute things to get for the kids. It sure did not feel like spring weather as he hurried, bundled in a thick woolen cloak and scarf, through the streets of Hogsmede.

Stepping in to WWW was a relief. Uncle Ron was kneeling next to a young customer. "Do you solemnly swear that you will love, feed and take care of….what is his name going to be?"

The little girl, no older than 5 shyly said "Herbie".

"Herbie the pygmy puff. That you will change the papers in his cage daily, make sure he has water and play with him daily?"

The cute little girl nodded solemnly. "I now pronounce you a pygmy puff mummy!"

Al smiled and headed to the Easter display as his uncle rang up the sale for the now smiling girl and her mum. Uncle Ron, Hard bitten ex-auror, was an old softy when it came to children, especially of the female sex.

He had a basket full of WWW's Easter eggs whose contents were much larger than the small plastic egg implied. He had also picked up two of the chocolate bunnies that when the children ate them added floppy bunny ears and a fuzzy tale for an hour.

When he made to the check out Uncle Ron added two cages to the mix. Anna was absolutely wild about pygmy puffs, spending hours in any of the www stores sitting by their pen playing with them.

Ron had picked one of the especially cuddly ones for her. The other cage held a Toad the he had been hiding for Al. Hap had always liked the toads Uncle Neville had kept as pets and Neville had found one for them. The children would be getting their new pets in the morning.

Instead of Al having to juggle all of this at his last stop Uncle Ron volunteered to floo over with them after the children were asleep tonight. He pointed to a stack of items that you could just see in the back room. "Hermione is flooing here after work and she's taking care of the grand-children so it would be no problem for me to bring them to you!"

Al grinned relived "I happen to know Marie had a photo shoot for her new cookbook today and they were doing deserts. I bet she will send you home with one or two!"

Marie had finally given in to pressure from the family, who had always loved her cooking and began writing cookbooks. They were wildly popular in the wizarding world. She was working on her 4th.

ASPASP

Vic's company, Natural Magic, has a food market in Hogsmede and this was his last stop. Marie wanted him to pick up fresh salad greens and a few other items for the planned family dinner tomorrow.

James, Lilly and Ambrose would be there. Harry and Ginny were bringing James' two girls with them from Hogwarts and Lily's children were already there spending their spring break with Al and Marie.

Al hoped that weather let up because he was in charge of hiding the Easter eggs tonight.

Al flooed home to find Marie serenely supervising the herd of children coloring eggs. His Anna proudly informed him the Easter bunny would have 4 dozen eggs to hide this year! That with the couple of dozen plastic eggs he had gotten should keep the little ones happy all day tomorrow.

ASPASP

Al had just returned from a meeting at Whitehall and was dictating his notes from his meeting with his muggle equal to his secretary. It had been a bitter spring. Snow in the north and rain in the south had made it feel as if it would never be summer.

A memo fluttered on to his desk. Al immediately recognized his Aunt Hermione's neat hand. 'Al hurry to St. Mungo's. It's Percy.'

ASPASP

The weather was as solemn as the group gathered in the little cemetery at Hogwarts. Aunt Audrey was being held up by his cousins Molly and Lucy.

Al's mum and her remaining brothers were just as distraught. When Percy had retired he and Audrey had set out to see the world. They had just returned from yet another cruise when he had collapsed, dead of a heart attack before he had even hit the floor.

They laid him to rest in the plot reserved for the Weasleys. He joined his mum and dad and Fred.

There had been a big service in London, befitting a former MOM and war hero. But this was just family and friends.

Vic and Teddy's barn was full. The wake, that had started off so sad had lightened as Percy's contemporaries began telling stories about him.

Al watched his mum laugh at a story George had told. The smile did not reach her eyes, which were still full of sadness.

How did she do it? Al could not imagine the pain of losing a sibling. And she had buried two of her brothers.

The uncanny ability that they shared to understand what the others were thinking found the older cousins seeking out each other just for a hug or a kiss.

Al thought back to his 17 year old self that had just figured out how much gold his family had and the conversation he had with his dad.

"Al the world may think of us as rich because of the metal in our vault but what truly makes us wealthy is our family and friends. If you remember, for the rest of your life that simple fact you will never be a poor man."


	17. Chapter 17

Al supposed he should not have been surprised. Hap, his serious protective eldest had just set Marie and Al down and announced his intention to become an Auror.

Hap worshiped the ground his grandpa Harry walked on. He had been the first of the grand-children to discover the books.

Not content to just read about his grandparents he had begun, that summer, to ask questions. Al, who had always been curious, began to really listen to the answers. That summer he and Hap had both started journals.

Those journals had led to the first of the history books Al had written.

The deeper Hap looked in to his grandfather's life the more he wanted to know what happened between the time Harry had defeated Voldemort and had become the DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

So he had begun to hang out with his Great Uncle Ron, Teddy, Scorpios and Louis every chance he got.

Ron had introduced him to some of the retired aurors who had worked under Harry. Now Hap was sure this was the life he was met to lead.

ASPASP

That conversation had been between Hap's fifth and sixth year. He had excelled on his NEWTS.

Today he would graduate from auror training and take his place as a fully fledged auror.

When Louis had left to run the security end of the foreign affairs office Scorpios had wandered through many partners, never finding the right fit. Now he had requested Hap.

It made Al and Marie feel a bit better knowing a seasoned auror had their son's back.

Aunt Hermione…um the Minister had requested Harry and Ron to return for the ceremony today. She had taken the badge that was traditionally pined on the new auror by the minister and handed it to Harry. Al's dad had tears in his eyes as he pinned it to his grandson's robe.

Now there was a party going on. Al had headed inside to get more butter beers.

He felt the soft embrace of his daughter. "Hey daddy do you need some help?"

Anna was a beautiful 14 year old. She had long auburn hair and startling blue eyes.

"Well you have one of us squared away. Now you just have to get me through school.......and boys!" Grinning she grabbed a couple of bottles and ran off giggling.


	18. Chapter 18

England's Prime Minister, the Scottish First Minister, the Taoiseach of Ireland and the First Minister of Wales were gathered at Balmoral Castle in Scotland.

Security was high. The King was hosting the governing heads of the English empire.

William was visibly animated, his guests, on the other hand, were just a bit uneasy.

ASPASP

During Percy's time as Minister the makeup of the English MOM had begun to change. The corruption that had taken Kingsley so long to root out and oust had taken hold because the Ministry was too all controlling.

Britain is a large and varied kingdom and the local governments that were now in place served as a checks and balances.

Hermione was meeting with the heads of those local governments. Alaric MacDonald, the Scottish First Wizard was hosting the get together at his official residence in Hogsmede.

**Margaret **Quigly, the Irish Treoraí an Tí, was quietly chatting with her counterpart in Wales, Daryn Evens.

Hermione swept in to the room, a briefcase on her arm. "I am so sorry for the delay. Babies have a way of disrupting the best laid plans!" (Hugo's wife had just given birth to their eighth child, a baby girl, un named as of the moment.)

ASPASP

Louis was nervously pacing Al's office. He appeared to be speaking to himself, but in fact was speaking, via muggle technology with the head of MI5. The atmosphere was tense.

Al knew there had been rumblings in the muggle community. The fact that there were indeed still magical beings in the world was taking hold and some muggles were frightened by it.

Al was scheduled to meet with his muggle counterpart in Scotland tomorrow. On Saturday the leaders of both muggle and magical Britain were to meet for the first time as a group. Louis was in Al's office to go over the protection plan that was in place.

ASPASP

Saturday dawned clear and crisp. Hermione genuinely liked His Majesty. William had taken an active interest in the magical world. He met just as frequently with Hermione as he did his muggle pm.

Because of this and his increased visibility at magical functions, magical Britons thought of him as their King.

Louis shook hands with Terry, the head of MI5, security, both muggle and magical, around Balmoral was tight. Al and Reggie, his muggle counterpart was arriving by limo, ahead of the magical leaders.

They had just arrived at the first check point when all hell broke loose. An explosion rocked the ground. Al, reacting instinctualy, apperated Reggie to safety and then returned to the scene.

In the split second he had been gone 4 more bombs had exploded. Louis had immediately halted the motorcade of magical leaders and had them apperated to safety and MI% had shut down the castle and grounds.

ASPASP

At first it appeared to be the work of muggles. A pamphlet was delivered to the government spouting hate and espousing the belief that magical/muggle cooperation would lead to magical beings taking over the world and enslaving muggles.

Al did not buy it, something felt wrong. Maybe it was the archaic language of the document, or just an instinct, he urged both governments to consider it might be coming from a magical source.

ASPASP

Anna was done with Hogwarts and there was a family party tonight. She had decided to ride the express on last time with her friends, instead of just apperating home.

Harry and Ginny had brought her owl and trunk with them and Marie was waiting for her at the station.

The party was a success except for Marie fussing as a spontaneous government meeting broke out discussing the bombing of a few months back and the investigation.

ASPASP

Two of Teddy and Vic's girls owned a ranch in Canada and Anna and her best friend Linda were spending the summer before starting healer training in the fall.

Al waved as Anna and Linda disappeared through the portkey gate at Heathrow. He headed to the discreet apparition point and was in front of Hermione and Ron's cottage in Hogsmede in seconds.

The meeting disrupted by the bombing had taken place and the integration of the governments was rapidly and quietly happening.

Hermione was feeling a bit under the weather so had requested Al and Louis meet with her at home. They were to discuss the upcoming European summit.

Al had an uneasy feeling as he approached the security check point……….


	19. Chapter 19

Al found Hermione and a very solemn Louis. Without preliminaries Hermione began. "One thing the older generation learns is to listen to the younger. I believe you and Al are concerned for a reason. Minister Applebee, (Grant Applebee the chief Auror) I believe you have information for us."

"Thank you Minister Weasley. I agree with you Al this just does not feel right. The information Louis's department and the MI5 have uncovered seem to point to a magical not muggle source.

"They appear to be very knowledgeable in many things, except muggles. The pamphlet, while printed on muggle cloth based paper was written with a quill and organic ink."

"The bombs recovered were more magical fireworks than muggle explosives."

"But we have run into a dead end. There is absolutely not a peep from our usual sources. After consulting with Minister Weasley I have decided to put together a team to concentrate on the problem."

"I feel as she does that allowing this to go unchecked and, God forbid, any of the muggle leadership is killed or harmed, will play right in to the hysteria the muggle fanatics are starting to stir up."

Hermione interjected;

"I know we are still decades away from living in a world where the magical and the muggle live side-by-side with-out rancor or subterfuge. But the governments of both worlds are laying the foundation right now. In order for this bright future to be realized the foundation must be strong without the rot of fear, from either side, weakening the supports.

ASPASP

Life for Al, Louis and many others became consumed by work. Too much, the future, was riding on finding the source of the problems.

Late August Hermione was scheduled to give a speech to a group of youth volunteers returning from work in Africa.

She had just taken the podium when a bullet struck her in the left shoulder.

Al had been with his dad and Uncle Ron, weeding the vegetable garden behind his mum and dad's cottage when he heard Louis clearly 'tell' him to get to St. Mungo's now with Uncle Ron.

When they arrived most of the family was there, and Aunt Hermione was being magically operated on.

Even though her protection team had worked quickly and gotten her to St. Mungo's she had lost a lot of blood.

A grim faced Teddy stood just outside the suite waiting for the bullet. MI5 had pledged their resources in identifying it.

Hap hurried in to the waiting room and headed straight toward his dad. "Pop Louis says he needs you there now. I'm to get Aunt Lily too. Scorpios has already headed to Scotland to get Uncle James and Rose from the match, (the Cannons were playing an exhibition match in Edinburough)."

Shortly after Al arrived so did all of his first cousins. Rose was sobbing quietly into Scorpios' shoulder. A grim faced Louis looked up. "Rose you don't have to do this if you would rather be with your dad."

To no one's surprise Rose shook her head. "No this has to stop and if I can help I want to."

Without fanfare Al walked into the center of the gathered cousins and they formed a ring around him, holding hands.

Hap and the other aurors stepped back, except Scorpios who pulled what looked like a muggle computerized note pad from his pocket.

It was so still you could hear a pin drop. Al closed his eyes and a faint blue glow seemed to radiate from him.

Slowly he turned, looking for all the world like the videos of the old fashioned muggle radar antenna.

He began to speak slowly and carefully, Hap was too far back to hear what he was saying, but Scorpios was entering it rapidly into his hand held device.

After, around 30 minutes, Al stopped and the cousins broke the circle. James and Lily rushed forward to catch Al as he slumped.

Al woke late that night to find himself in a hospital bed and Marie sitting beside him.

She smiled at her husband and handed him a glass full of pumpkin juice. "Drink this before you try to talk!"

Al downed it in record time. "Aunt Hermione?"

Marie patted his hand. "Out of danger and sleeping. Ron won't leave her room."

He nodded. "Cousins?" (This had been the longest they had ever tried to do this and he knew from the small controlled sessions they had done over the years it took nearly as much from the cousins as it did from him).

"All recovered. Rose is with Hugo and her dad. Louis won't leave his office. Lily is here, resting in her office, Ambrose is making sure she is."

"Your mum and dad are here. Your dad has been pacing between your room and Aunt Hermione's."

ASPASP

By the next morning Al was recovered and back at work. He was sitting in the auror conference room with Louis and a few others. "Well did it do any good?"

Applebee nodded. "Teddy tells me that your information appears to be dead on. They are very close to finding them. MI5 confirms the bullet was a musket ball. Very outdated muggle technology, which is good. Modern muggle technology would have killed the minister."


	20. Chapter 20

Dealing with the American Congress of Witches and Wizards was a tricky thing. While witch hunting had gone on for longer in England and on the continent, the accusations, sham trials, tortures and deaths of the innocent in the 1690's in eastern America had made a deeper impression.

No actual magical being had been arrested or killed during the rampage in New England. Despite that fact the witches and wizards of that and subsequent generations became very secretive and mistrusting.

English muggle school children are hardly ever taught about the American war of independence, there were just too many other threats to the British Empire during that time period.

English magical children had very little concept of their own country's history until recent revolutions in primary education.

So the first thing Al and Louis had done was to immerse themselves in every book and muggle documentary they could get their hands on covering the history of America.

Then, Rebecca, one of the bright young witches Al had recruited early on, had started a training program for diplomats wishing assignment to the U.S.

Rebecca had gone on to head their entire historical and Political training institute. It provided the ministry with well trained individuals ready for the diplomatic corps.

Two years after the attempt on her life, Rebecca, Al and Louis were sitting in Hermione's office; Rebecca had just finished a briefing on the current magical and muggle presidents.

"Thank you Rebecca. It seems to me that they have their hands full at the moment."

Rebecca nodded; "But remember Minister they are having a much easier time introducing the concept of magical beings. In the 1970s more and more magical folk started practicing openly. That combined with the strong acceptance of indigenous people's magic make it as easy there as it is in Australia."

Hermione thanked Rebecca again and dismissed her, asking her nephews to remain.

"I wanted you two to hear this from me. I'm leaving the MOM in a year's time. I feel I've done all I can and it's time for others to carry on. Ron and I are going to take the summer off and do a little traveling. Then I am going to enjoy just staying at home!"

"The announcement will be this afternoon and the selection of my predecessor will be swift. I want a chance to work with him or her and let you all get to know them and they you."

ASPASP

Al tossed the paper to one side with a snort. The press, true to its inclination, could not decide if it was a tragedy or a triumph that the pending MOM was not a Weasley.

The article he had just read was bemoaning the fact that He and Louis were the only Potter and Weasley's highly placed in the ministry. But what had made him snort was their reaction to Scorpios being named Head Auror.

The author of the piece had dredged up the sorted Malfoy past. If he knew Scorpios he would not respond, but he doubted it was a pleasant scene at his house if his wife Rose had seen the article yet.

She was likely to hex the bits and tits off every one working for the prophet.

No sooner had those thoughts crossed his mind than the floo had flared to life. His second cousin Warda's head appeared. "Um Al could you please come to mum and dad's? Dad says he could use your help." The distinct sounds of pans flying and objects exploding could be heard.

Al smiled; "I'll be right there." He picked up the paper and hurried to find Marie. "Darling Scorpios needs my help calming down Rose. Here." He handed the paper, with the offending article folded outward, If you would, after you read this, let Aunt Hermione know that Rose is a bit upset? If we can't calm her down her mum should be able to."

When Al got there Scorpios had managed to get his wife's wand and she had resorted to tossing any and everything she could get her hands on.

It had been long accepted that while all the cousins were remarkably talented witches and wizards and should not be riled, that Rose had the worst of the red-headed temper.

6th year she had spent a month in detention after a want-to-be wag made up a disparaging rhyme about Hugo and Lily.

The wag had ended up with a broken nose.

Really they were not making headway until Hugo and their mum showed up. Al helped repair and clean up.

ASPASP

Marie snuggled closer in to his arms. They were on a bit of a holiday. Al had been on a whirlwind tour of the America's with the minister elect. Jonathan Stewart was a well qualified and likeable scot who had risen quickly through the ranks.

He had charmed and reassured all the leaders they had met with. The minister elect had let that afternoon with Louis to return to London. Al had just picked up Marie at the JFK international portkey terminal.

They had not had a true vacation, just the two of them, in ages. With the children adults and settled they had decided to spend a little time on themselves.

They were starting here in New York City. Al had arraigned a carriage ride through central park, it was a nippy spring day but very pleasant under the blankets.

A picnic basket full of Marie's favorite foods was tucked in with them and the driver was to drop them off at a spot he guarantied they would love.

Using New York as their first home base they traveled the U.S. eastern sea board. Then headed to Florida.

The theme park based on the books about his father was a huge hit with the two of them. Al had to buy another set of luggage and spell it to hold all the stuff Marie bought for the family.

Now they were in the Florida Keys at a small magical resort. This week they intended to just rest and get to know each other again, a breather before the craziness of the change of ministers would bring.


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan was doing well as minister. It had been a hell of a year. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey had been traveling the world since his retirement. They looked forward to decades, considering the average lifespan of magical folks. In October, just after a round the world cruise, Percy had sat down in his favorite chair by the fire and just drifted away.

Aunt Audrey had been devastated. George and Angie had arrived immediately from their island and he had taken over. The ministry had insisted on a state funeral. Thousands had attended. Then quietly the family had laid him next to Fred at Hogwarts.

Audrey was staying with George and Angie. Molly had taken a month off to see to her Poppa's estate and make sure her momma was cared for. Lucy, the family's wild child, had returned to the commune she lives on in Columbia almost immediately after the funeral.

Percy's portrait had woken around the time Molly returned to the ministry. Jonathan was in the office when it had and called Molly up immediately.

Al was doing great! Marie and he had brought back a wee surprise from America. A picture of Al smiling at the camera, his arms wrapped protectively around Marie and a newborn sat in pride of place on his desk.

Adeline was a wee wisp with deep auburn red hair. She had long graceful fingers that had her daddy and big brother wrapped firmly around.

Momma and big sister Anna happily spoiled her too but hands down Hap and  
Al were the most smitten.

While they had never planed or expected to have a second family,  
Al and Marie found it so much more fun the second time around, so much so that they were planning just one more child.

Anna was bringing a young healer she was dating over for dinner tonight, if Al wanted to be there on time he had better get a move on.

ASPASP

Robert was one nervous man. Meeting a girl's family was a big step, especial a girl as special as Anna Potter.

Her dad was the chief diplomatic officer for the Ministry of magic, her brother an Auror and as if that wasn't enough her grandpa was Harry sodding Potter!

He did not want to mess this up! It had only been 6 months but he was sure Anna was the one for him. Sure it would not be easy. They both had chosen medical fields that required hard work and determination, long hours and years of study.

But if Anna's Aunt and Uncle were any indication, a happily ever after was certainly possible. Lilly and Ambrose Krause were leaders in their field and constantly being ribbed by the staff for being caught stealing a kiss.

Anna had been hooked the first time she had assisted Lilly in the emergency birth of a 1 pounder.

Robert, on the other hand, was fascinated with how to heal elves, centaurs and other magical beings.

For Hermione's 50th birthday the Potter and Weasley families had funded a medical chair in this specialty. Each year since Rose and Hugo had funded a fellowship to train healers and fund research.

While her name was on the building, what the public did not know was how often Hermione could be found sitting at a bedside.

Robert had been timid and awe struck upon first meeting her. He had grown up hearing about Hermione Weasley and how she had helped defeat Voldemort. Plus she was the Minister of magic!

But he soon learned she was very approachable. What impressed him the most was how much she truly cared.

Since her retirement she was in more, often bringing her husband, the famous Ron Weasley. It did not take long to forget his celebrity though when you most often found him on the floor in the children's ward. Little ones of all species crawling all over him or snuggled in his arms as he read to them.

ASPASP

The dinner had gone well and soon Robert was as much a part of any family gathering as a red head.

Granted the first time he and Anna had traveled to Hogwarts to watch a quidditch match he had been dumbstruck. But soon Ginny and Harry had him at ease.

Today he would meet the rest of Anna's huge family. It was the annual fall picnic at her god uncle and his wife's farm.

Al had warned him that it was more closely akin to a quidditch world cup than a family party.

What a weekend it had been! Tents all over the place, hundreds of people. Apparently family was an all encompassing word for the Potters and Weasleys.

Many of the people there had not a drop of Potter or Weasley blood but were family by right of friendship.

Bill Weasley, still impressive in size and demeanor, and his wife Fleur, a stunning older witch, presided as the elders of the family.

Hagrid, who Robert had had as a professor at Hogwarts, was there with his brother Gwarp. Apparently the two giants lived on the farm. Time was telling for the big man. Robert had a chance to visit with him for a bit.

"'arry tells me you be dating our Anna. She's a good one she is! So much like her Aunt Lilly, always had that healing touch. Seems it was just yesterday you lot were first years….. I've been blessed I have. The Potters and the Weasleys they just took me to be one of their own. I'll not worry about Gwarpy, no I won't he'll be just fine. Teddy and Vitoria they treat him jus' like family they do. Soon I'll be with James and Lilly and all the others. If the good Lord figures I'm worthy. I'm an old man, even for a Wizard and I'm beginning to feel it in my bones…………."

ASPASP

It was Sunday night, just after the fireworks that Robert proposed. Anna said yes! Her great uncles Bill, George and Ron, upon hearing the news popped back to WWW head quarters and brought back another round of fireworks.


	22. Chapter 22

Al looked toward the table where his mum and dad were sitting. How did he do it? How did he have the strength to give Lilly away?

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. Robert Smyth was a good man and deeply in love with Anna, but that still didn't make it any easier for Al.

Marie eased herself down in to the chair beside him, 7 months along with their fourth and final child. Hap followed behind, his sleeping toddler sister in his arms.

Al took Adeline, settled her in to the crook of his left arm, and rubbed his wife's lower back with his right.

Hap smile and headed toward the drinks cart to get his mum something cool. It was a hot August night. At least the lack of clouds boded well for the ceremony tomorrow.

A large tent had been erected on the highest hill, here at their 'estate'. Estate that was what James called it to be funny. "I'm going up to the estate this weekend darling!"

Joke though he might he and his family loved it up here. Lily, James and Al had even added acreage, their children building houses all around too.

It helped that so many of the family had migrated to Hogsmede and or worked at Hogwarts.

Anna and Robert had a small weekend cottage waiting for them and they talked of enlarging it and starting a country practice together.

Hap lived in his place full time. Being an auror meant a place to de-stress was of utmost importance. Al smiled, besides he figured if Hap did not get to see Adeline everyday he would suffer little sister withdrawal.

Really he was so good with her it was time that boy got off his backside and found a woman to settle down with! He would make a wonderful daddy.

Lately though, he, Teddy and Scorpios had been looking grim. Something was brewing. Al had been hearing vague rumblings and felt the unease.

Last week he had been surprised to find his dad and Uncle Ron at the ministry. He knew that if Scorpios had called them in for advice it must be worrisome. He also knew it would do no good to ask. When he needed to know he would.

ASPASP

The wedding had gone off beautifully and the newlyweds were settled back in to their London flat finishing up their last year of training.

Marie was due any day now and Adeline was in to everything! Currently Al was giving the little imp a bath as she had decided to make mud pies in her mum's rose bed.

Marie had been in a cooking and cleaning frenzied for a week. Having gone through this three times already he knew it was just a matter of days before his second son would be born!

Carrying his now sweet smelling second daughter down he put her in her highchair and began to set the table. Just as Marie levitated a wonderful smelling casserole dish to the table the fire erupted and a solemn looking Teddy stepped in to the room.

"Al, Marie its Hap you are needed at St. Mungo's right now!"


	23. Chapter 23

Al's world had become defined by the rhythm of St. Mungo's. Hap lay so still. They were allowed in one at a time and while they all took turns, Al would not leave the hospital. Robert had arraigned a room for them to rest in. Harry and Ginny had Adeline. Apparently she was a huge hit with the students and staff at Hogwarts.

Lily was worried about Marie and the baby. She was monitoring them both often during the day.

Teddy had sat Al down that first awful night and filled him in on what information the department had.

Hap had been working undercover with the muggle's MI5. Both of the British governments and both the American governments had been trying since the attacks on Hermione, years ago to locate the sources and put a stop to them.

What they had worked out was that it was a group of magical beginnings frightened by the progress being made in muggle/magical cooperation.

Driven by the images of the trials and burnings of centurarys ago they wanted to do everything they could to stop progress.

They had been using, what they saw as muggle technology, hoping the blame would be placed on non-magical folks, thus proving their assertions that an open existence would be bad for magical people.

Hap had begun working at a muggle pub frequented by some of the gang's members. Changing his appearance and careful to blend in. Apparently the gang used the seedy establishment as a way to 'learn to be muggle like'.

He had overheard two of them planning to rob a muggle armored car, a reinforced vehicle that muggles use to transport money. They were apparently in need of muggle money to fund their operations.

Hap contacted the office and he and a team were waiting for the gang. A magical and muggle firefight had ensued. One of the muggle guards had mistaken Hap for a member of the gang and he had been shot, quite near the heart. He had also been hit by more than one spell. He was barely clinging to life for days.

He was doing better now, but being kept in a magically induced coma to keep him still so the tissues around his heart could heal.

Al had seen what having a member of their team hurt did to his dad and uncle but Scorpios' reaction was intense. Al was quite certain he had never seen anyone so mad.

The members they had captured had been reportedly reluctant to talk. According to Teddy that had changed when Scorpios had walked in to the room and just stared at the apparent leader of the robbery.

Within 15 minutes he had began spilling all he knew about the organization. Hap would be pleased, when he woke up, to find that successful raids had been conducted across Britain, America and Europe.

ASPASP

It was a crisp fall day, warm in the sun, in the middle of the rose garden sat Hap and Marie. Adeline was playing at her big brother's feet and little Matthew was sleeping in his mother's arms.

Al smiled as he walked toward his family. Mathew had made his debut, healthy and happy, shortly after his big brother had been allowed to wake from the coma.

They had all returned to their home in Scotland a month later and the family had been intent on spoiling Hap and his mum.

Al returned to work and a Scottish healer, just Hap's age had moved in to help.

Hap had at least a year of re-hab ahead of him. The combination of the gunshot and the spells had left him weak and at times frustrated. Something new for the usually placid man.

Adeline helped immensely though. She seemed to know that rough play was out and was content to play quietly and shower him with gentle kisses and hugs.

Yes his youngest daughter was certainly in love with his oldest son! If Al had ever worried about having a second family later in life he did not now. If for some reason he and Marie did not live the long life of magical people Hap and Anna would step up beautifully for their siblings.

Anna and Robert had been up every spare moment. Currently there was a wee orphan house elf that needed daily treatments and they had brought her in to their home.

Winky and her husband wanted to adopt the little girl and would as soon as she was well enough.

They had named her Daisy. Daisy and Matthew often shared a playpen for naps. Winky and her husband had come to work for Al and Marie not long after they had built their Scottish Eden.

Their children were in Hogwarts and Winky had begun to feel the empty nest. So the first time she had met Daisy she had fallen in love.

Al often smiled as she watched the little ones. Adeline would stop if either of the babies cried and pop a soother in a mouth or pat a small bum. It did not even cross her mind that they were of two different species.


	24. Chapter 24

The plot bunny named Al has run its course for now. Al eventually became MOM. During his time in office the magical and muggle world became one. The generations after saw the melding of the best, and worst of both worlds, but, by and large it was all for the best.

Al wrote many books, becoming something of a historian. Hap eventually became the chief auror, sitting behind the desk as his beloved pawpaw Harry and Uncle Ron.

Anna and Robert opened their joint practice in Hogsmede. Robert became a world renowned healer of elves and other magical beings and a champion for their rights.

Marie became a popular columnist for the daily prophet, writing about what it was like to raise two sets of children so far apart in age.

Her articles were eventually contained in multiple volumes and many used their gentle humor and home spun advice.

Adeline flourished under the love of her family and became a beloved professor at Hogwarts. This quiet, kind woman was hailed as the best transfiguration teacher since McGonagall.

She married a fellow professor. Steven White was the muggle studies teacher and a respected magical beings rights activist.

Matthew flirted with a career in law for a while and then found his true calling volunteering at an orphanage.

He and his wife eventually came to run "My home", on acreage near Hogsmede in Scotland. No child was turned away, be they magical, muggle, elf or other being.

Their adoption rate was outstanding and the children who, for whatever reason, could not be adopted became their own. 'Mum and Dad Potter' were beloved.

Al and Marie became 'Me maw and Pawpaw Potter', Harry and Ginny 'Gramp and Gram Potter', to tell them apart.

Ginny would, after she had become headmistress of Hogwarts, from time to time, have to deal with one of her 'great-grandchildren'. Apparently the Potter and Weasley affinity for mischief need not be inherited through DNA.

Winky's children were among the first educated alongside humans. One of her daughters became a renowned healer, a son quite possibly the best trainer the auror department ever had.

Oh and the wee one who grew up with Mathew? Well let's just say the worlds might never have been united with out her.


End file.
